


Contract in the Making

by jesuisherve



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was Mag discovered before she was the Voice of GeneCo? Set before the movie, the Largo children were enrolled in music lessons by their father and happen to go to the same institution as Mag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being classically trained in music was a Largo family tradition. Rotti had gone to music school as a child, as had both of his parents and his grandparents. The thought of his children not receiving musical training was preposterous. He did not care what instrument or what element of music his kids studied so long as they learned something. His two sons were the least enthusiastic about the idea and little Carmela, who had been seven years old at the time, was excited. 

The Largo children were enrolled in a prestigious music school on the island. All of their other schooling was done by private tutors, but Rotti had full confidence in the pedigree of the institution he had selected. Years went by and the children remained as music students. Carmela, who was then going by ‘Amber’, had insisted on voice lessons. Pavi swayed between flute and violin, not taking the study of either seriously but was able to play each passably. Luigi could not stick to a single instrument. Too often he would become frustrated and would smash the instrument or threaten his instructors with death.

Luigi had come to dread the music lessons that happened three times a week. He envied how his brother and sister took to the intricacies of reading sheet music and feeling rhythm. Pavi didn’t even care about learning yet somehow could play two instruments well enough to make their father nod in approval. 

The anger caused by the music lessons and a strict warning from Rotti not to stab anymore teachers caused Luigi to lurk about the building rather than attend his actual lesson. The staff let him wander, reluctant to potentially irritate him. One afternoon, Luigi found himself in the wing where voice lessons took place. He rarely ventured close to where his siblings would be in case they ratted him out to Dad. Still, boredom pushed him forward. There was still time to kill before the limousine would be coming to pick them up.

The hallway he was in had high ceilings which were brightly lit, giving the impression of sunlight, which Luigi had only seen in movies. It was almost never bright outside and hadn’t been for years according to Rotti. Luigi huffed to himself. What could have been so great about sunlight anyway? He paused to squint up at the lights above him. His eyes began to smart. Luigi put his head down and began walking again, quicker than he should have. His vision was blurry from the lights. He turned a corner and bumped into someone’s back.

“Watch it!” he snarled, fists balling up and blood rising to his cheeks.

“Fratello!”

Luigi blinked furiously. Of course it was Pavi. Of all the people in the building he could have literally run into, it would be his goddamn brother. “For fucksakes,” Luigi snapped, vision finally clearing. Pavi was smoothing his hair back, looking somewhat disgruntled. Behind him stood a young woman who looked about the same age. Luigi gave her a cursory glance before smirking at his brother. “Skipping class?”

“Like you’a can talk,” Pavi muttered, “I was just’a talking with lovely Magdalene.”

The note in Pavi’s voice made Luigi look at the woman again. Pavi was very interested in this girl and Luigi could see why. Her hair was dark brown and tumbled past her shoulders. The oval shape of her face and her full lips complimented each other. Luigi was surprised at her confidence; she had the nerve to look him directly in the eye.

And then he noticed her cane. She was blind.

“Pavi,” her voice was beautiful. No wonder she was in voice lessons. “Who is that?” she asked.

“Ah, it is’a only my brother,” Pavi flicked a hand dismissively.

“My name’s Luigi Largo,” he said, loudly asserting that he could not be brushed off as easily as his brother might like. 

She held out her right hand. “Call me Mag,” she smiled at him. Luigi took her hand politely, casting a wink at Pavi, who was visibly irritated by Luigi’s interception of Mag’s attention. Luigi finally had a new past-time. If Pavi wanted this girl so much, Luigi would get her first.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday. The private tutors had all left and that meant it was time to go for music lessons. Luigi was excited to leave for the first time since Rotti had forced them to go. Phase one of seducing Mag was going to be put into motion today. He played off his anticipation by harassing Pavi. Even though the boys were well past childhood, Pavi was nineteen and Luigi was twenty-four, they squabbled like elementary aged kids.

“Is that gray coming in?” Luigi said with fake horror in his voice. “Pavi I think there’s premature gray in your hair.”

“Basta!” Pavi whined. “I know’a that you’re joking! I do not’a have’a gray hair!”

Luigi motioned with a quick twirl of a finger to his own hair. “What about that, Paviche? Looks like you have a receding hairline.”

The younger Largo boy’s hand flew to gingerly touch his hairline, which drew back in a widow’s peak. He was overly sensitive about it which made bullying him easy. Luigi snorted with laughter. Amber chose that moment to kick him swiftly in the shins. 

“You fucking bitch!” Luigi gasped, leaning heavily on the wall and grimacing in pain. “Oh fuck you’re gonna get it.”

“Shut up!” she piped. “Daddy said to leave Pavi alone before music lessons. Besides the limo’s ready.” She grabbed Pavi’s hand and flounced out the front door of GeneCo Tower, pulling her brother behind her. Luigi’s previously good mood had been smashed completely. Being kicked by his kid sister and her obvious preference for goddamn Pavi had left a bad taste in his mouth. Luigi shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked out after them.

Pavi and Amber sat in the back corner, cooing over the brand new violin case that Rotti had ordered custom from Italy for his son. One of the staff must have placed it in the limo for them earlier. Luigi sat as far away from them as he could, arms folded across his chest. He slumped in his seat and stared out the window. He’d rather look at the disgusting streets than his two siblings gossiping like fucking teenage girls. 

When they arrived at the music school, Luigi was the first to shoot out of the limo. He was sick of his brother and sister. He walked in the front doors quickly. A few of the music instructors who were in the lobby saw him and scattered. Luigi had to grin at that. Seeing people give him a wide wake or cower in fear was very entertaining. He walked towards the voice lessons wing, ignoring that Amber was loudly asking why he was going that way and shouting that he couldn't even sing.

It took him about half an hour of skulking around, poking his head into different rooms before Luigi finally found where Mag was rehearsing. At the sound of the door opening, the instructor looked up, eyes flashing with annoyance at the interruption. She was an older woman who looked like she had never had surgery in her entire life. Luigi was fascinated for a moment. It was almost impossible to find surgically untouched people. No evidence of face lifts or enhanced features or implants— “Excuse me?” Her voice pulled him from his moment of interest. “We are in the middle of a lesson.”

“I know,” he said, stepping further into the room and leaning back against the wall. “Carry on.”

The instructor frowned. “I would have you leave, sir.”

“Luigi?” Mag asked. “Is that you?”

“Hello, Mag.” He smirked at the instructor as realization dawned on the older woman’s face. 

“Luigi Largo,” she stammered, “my apologies, I did not recognize you. If you would like to stay, please do, if Ms. Defoe is alright with it.” Her sideways glance showed Luigi that she was intentionally saddling the responsibility of kicking him out onto Mag.

“He can stay,” Mag said.

Luigi sneered at the instructor. “Thank you, Mag.” He crossed the room to settle in a chair. 

The lesson continued. Mag’s instructor kept shooting Luigi nervous looks. Luigi pretended not to notice and focused on Mag. Her voice was incredible. The style of singing was a bit old-fashioned for his taste but he could still appreciate her talent. No wonder Pavi was so taken with her.

Mag’s instructor ended the lesson early. She was obviously uncomfortable with Luigi being there. She excused herself and exited the room quickly. “Sorry to cut your lesson short,” Luigi said.

“It’s fine,” Mag smiled at him. “She’s insufferable. It’s nice to get a break.”

“Would you like to come with me on a walk?” Luigi asked.

“Alright.”


End file.
